


"Once again, wishing you were still here"

by bokutoppai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Backstory, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), is it character death? is it breakup? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoppai/pseuds/bokutoppai
Summary: Konoha gave up. That was what he wanted to make himself believe. However he was waiting for Tatsuki, again. And he knew that, for how much he waited, no one would come.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"Once again, wishing you were still here"

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for the delay oop  
> here's my fic, i apologize for its shortness already

Konoha said to himself he had given up.  He had accepted he wouldn't come back.  
Yet he was waiting for him once again near the sea.

Staring at the orange-tinged sky, Akinori was lost in his thoughts again.  
He had a wistful look on his face. Sometimes, at home, he happened to see himself in the mirror with the same look.  
_ "Pathetic" _ he would whisper, smiling bitterly.  
It had been a while since Washio left, and he was still attached to the past. He knew he'd have to let go at some point, but he still had no idea how to do it. He didn't even know where to begin.

Once again he yearns for him, he wants to pull him closer again, feel his warm body against his.  
They'd usually meet up there, at the same beach. It was their favorite dating spot.  
Konoha wasn't silent or shy, and Tatsuki wasn't shy either. But that was a chance to take a break and enjoy some tranquility. In those moments they could see each other, and escape their busy schedules.  
They would sit there until the sun had set, and they'd wait for the stars to appear and admire them.

They'd talk about the memories they made at Fukurodani, it was nostalgic to think about it. There were so many things they had done there, and they wouldn't have changed none of that. Although, neither of them would deny it, they would rewind the time to relive those moments if they could.   
Beside the past, they'd talk about themselves. They'd talk about what happened in Washio's team and at Konoha's workplace, despite knowing already because they always texted before meeting.  
While talking, they would always end up so close to each other, their fingers would interlock so naturally, and they wouldn't tear their gazes away from the sky.

Akinori could remember when, one night, a meteor made its bold way across the summer sky. Neither of them read any news about it, therefore its appearance left both of them staring at the starry sky in awe. They were witnessing a meteor shower.  
Washio's eyes sparkled in wonder, they seemed to shine brighter than the stars.  
Konoha was too focused on him, rather than the shooting stars. He would never get tired, Tatsuki was always interesting.  
_ Stars are another big interest of his _ , he was glad to see Tatsuki enjoying it.

But Akinori also remembered that all of that was in the past. Memories that couldn't come back.  
He realized the Sun had already set.  
The previously warm sand had cooled down, he wondered how much he had been there.  
Stars weren't even visible, as if something greater than him was telling him to stop staying there and move on.  
And that's what he was going to do eventually.  
But as for now, he'd still think about the past.

Konoha got up, and left, trying to leave some of his pain behind. However his heart was still aching, and he hoped he could find some peace one day.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry, this is short asf  
> i always struggle with the length, im like [super short fic noises]
> 
> nyway, what happened to washio? did he and akinori break up? did he die? we shall never know


End file.
